hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Baolin Nohansen I
Baolin Nohansen I was the patriarch of House Nohansen and later second and fourth monarch of Akkala. He was the brother of Aodin Nohansen, second husband of Meldia Harkinian, uncle of Hylia Nohansen, father of Srolam Harkinian, and grandfather of Berrymark Harkinian I. History Baolin was born to Vrodin Nohansen and Sryla Vryciaro along with his older brother Aodin Nohansen. While the two were on a "hunting trip," Aodin was supposedly killed by Moblins, leaving his brother in charge of the family, his wife Meldia Harkinian, and his daughter Hylia Nohansen II with a hatred of Blins. Lord Baolin would rewed Meldia and adopt his niece as if she were his own daughter, while siring a son of his own, Srolam Harkinian. When Sulkaris and the Gohma invaded Akkala in 3003 BG, Baolin marshaled House Nohansen under the rule of Rhoaban Gustaf I, but secretly desired the throne for himself and distrusted the foreign peoples the King so readily allied himself with. As Rhoaban dealt with larger crises with the Darknut Legion and Ikana, Baolin began to plot his usurpation of the throne. By 2991 BG, Baolin had aligned himself with Yom Daltus, leader of the wealthy and ambitious House Daltus, to assassinate Rhoaban, while also conspiring with the Blins (whom were growing increasingly violent under the influence of a new God, Ukblinro) to attack Akkala. However, Baolin's son Srolam was a dullard and not fit to succeed him, so Baolin turned to his niece to secure the future of House Nohansen. Through a secret tryst she had a daughter, Sela, whom disappeared at Baolin's orders, even as he told his niece her daughter had been killed, blaming her death on Rhoaban. The conspirators struck, and Rhoaban was assassinated by Yom with poison, and Baolin declared himself King of Akkala. Meanwhile, driven by rage at the perceived murder of her father and daughter by Blins and Gustafs, respectively, Hylia allowed herself to be infused with the power of the Triforce by Nohansen Mages, achieving apotheosis. However, the plot quickly unraveled in 2990 BG, as Yom turned on his co conspirator, driving him from the new capital at Hyrule Prime and declaring himself King. He was subsequently declared war on less than a year later in 2989 by the Three Princes of House Harkinian, who stormed the capital and put Yom to the sword, declaring Luso Harkinian the new King of Akkala. Within a month, Luso had been assassinated by his brother, Duke Raso Harkinian. The following year, in 2988 BG House Rhoam made its bid for the throne, conquering the capital and executing Raso while crowning Falus Rhoam the new King of Akkala. Within weeks both Falus and his new wife were dead of some venereal disease. Meanwhile, with Baolin's manipulation the Blins invaded Akkala, adding to the chaos. All this time, Baolin and Hylia waited for the moment to strike, and in the power vacuum cause by the death of Falus Rhoam the Great Houses broke into full warfare by 2987 BG. House Gustaf and its bannermen were virtually exterminated, leaving their holdings in Peak Province abandoned. In 2986 BG Baolin managed to reclaim the throne, and set a plan to end the war an unify Akkala in motion. He abdicated power to his niece, the now divine Hylia Nohansen, who over the next four years singlehandedly drove back the Moblin invasion and became a patron Goddess in the eyes of the Akkalan people, who rechristened themselves Hylians in her honor. By 2982 BG, Hylia had driven the Blins back to their homelands, and in her wrath created the Crucible of Hylia, heavily wounding their god, Demise, and forever scorching the land to ash. However, Hylia was so wracked by guilt at her genocide that she named Baolin her heir by Divine Right, and vanished. Unknown to Hylia, her daugher had not been killed by Rhoaban Gustaf I, and had lived to have a daughter of her own, Yanera Nohansen, through whom the same Divine bloodline coursed as her grandmother. To secure the future of the Nohansen line, Baolin wed Yanera and his own grandson, Berrymark Harkinian I, to one another. Baolin Nohansen died from natural causes in 2971, being succeeded by his grandson. Trivia * Baolin is partially inspired by the character Tywin Lannister from George R.R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire series. Category:Akkala Category:House Nohansen Category:Hyrule Historia Characters